Starfleet Academy
You might also be searching for the video game titled ''Star Trek: Starfleet Academy. '''Starfleet Academy' was officially established in 2161 as a four-year institution, with the motto Ex Astris, Scientia (from the stars, knowledge), to serve as a training facility for Starfleet personnel. It is located in the Presidio in San Francisco. Miles O'Brien left Deep Space 9 to teach at the Academy, taking up the post of Professor of Engineering. Preparation for Entrance Entrance into Starfleet Academy begins with the acceptance of the candidate's application. Once the application is accepted, the candidate undergoes the Academy entrance competition exams, which determines those admitted by the best scores among a group of candidates competing to gain admission. In 2364, one such location for these competitions was on Relva VII. The exam contains sections on hyperspace physics and dynamic relationships, among others. Along with the infamous "psych test", where the prospective cadet must face their greatest fear, unnanounced tests can take place at any time during the exam period. (TNG: "Coming of Age") Not all candidates make entry into the Starfleet Academy their first attempt; however, if their scores are high enough in the competition they may be eligible to reapply the following year. If the results of the reapplication are sufficently high they will be accepted into the Academy. (TNG: "Menage a Troi") For non-Federation citizens, a candidate may attend the Academy if they can be sponsored and have a letter of reference written on their behalf by a command level officer. Once this is accomplished the candidate is eligible for the Academy Preparatory Exam. (DS9: "Heart of Stone") Starfleet Academy Preparatory Program is the next stage for consideration of admission, which consists of six weeks of summer classes. By passing the Preparatory Program, a candidates admission is ensured, as they have now proved to the admissions committee that they are prepared, or determined, to become a cadet. Once this has been accomplished, the candidate is then eligible for the Starfleet Academy entrance exam. (DS9: "Facets") Once the former candidate is accepted, they may enroll in Academy courses. Attending the Academy Academy Personnel * Starfleet Academy personnel Course Work * Starfleet Academy courses Extra Curricular * Starfleet Academy marathon * Academy wrestling team Starfleet Academy Training Bases and Annexes * Academy Flight Range * Marseille Starfleet base * Starfleet Academy, Beta Aquilae II * Starfleet Academy, Beta Ursae Minor II * Starfleet Academy, Earth * Starfleet Academy, Psi Upsilon III Program for Enlisted Crewmen The Academy has a separate and specific program for the training of enlisted crewpeople. Simon Tarses attended the program. (TNG: "The Drumhead") Noncommissioned officers, such as Alfonse Pacelli, have been graduated from the Starfleet Technical Services Academy on Mars. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") For the Elite Cadets * Nova Squadron * Red Squad Training Vessels *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] *[[USS Republic|USS Republic NCC-1371]] *[[USS Valiant|USS Valiant NCC-75418]] See also: Training vessel The Final Exam *''Kobayashi Maru'' test Graduation In 2368, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was asked to deliver the commencement address for that year's Academy graduates. The occasion was marred by the loss of a cadet in an accident shortly before commencement. (TNG: "The First Duty") The Lost Era book Deny Thy Father says the commencement address at William Rikers graduation from the Academy was given by Dr. Leonard Mccoy. Alumni * Starfleet Academy alumni Post-Graduate Options *Advanced Tactical Training *Starfleet Medical Academy *Starfleet Command School Background Information *The Academy emblem is based on a design by Joe Senna. The Academy motto is "Ex Astris, Scientia", meaning "from the stars, knowledge" in Latin. The ancient Romans usually did not use verbs in inscriptions, so it would be better supplemented to "knowledge comes from the stars". The motto is a paraphrase of a quote on the Apollo 13 mission patch. *According to the non-canon novel The Kobayashi Maru, Starfleet Academy has a curfew. *A Starfleet Academy TV series has been proposed several times, but has never made it past the discussion stage. *One of the possible storylines for the movie Star Trek XI would involve James T. Kirk and Spock in their Academy days. (This storyline has since been denied by producer J.J. Abrams.) Category:Schools de:Sternenflottenakademie nl:Starfleet Academie pl:Akademia Floty Gwiezdnej